The multimedia consumer electronics market is rapidly evolving with increasingly sophisticated audio/video products. Consumers are becoming accustomed to high definition video in their home entertainment centers as well as high end graphic capabilities on personal computers. Several audio/video interface standards have been developed to link a digital audio/video source, such as a set-top box, DVD player, audio/video receiver, digital camera, game console or personal computer with an audio/video rendering device such as a digital television, a high definition video display panel or computer monitor. Examples of digital video interface technology available for consumer electronics comprise High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI), Display Port, Digital Video Interface (DVI) and Unified Display Interface (UDI) for example. These audio/video interfaces may each comprise unique physical interfaces and communication protocols.
As high data rates are required, new transmission technologies enable higher transmission rates over copper cabling infrastructures. Various efforts exist in this regard, including technologies that enable transmission rates that may even reach 100 Gigabit-per-second (Gbps) data rates over existing cabling. For example, the IEEE 802.3 standard defines the (Medium Access Control) MAC interface and physical layer (PHY) for Ethernet connections at 10 Mbps, 100 Mbps, 1 Gbps, and 10 Gbps data rates over twisted-pair copper cabling 100 m in length. With each 10× rate increase more sophisticated signal processing is required to maintain the 100 m standard cable range. Non-standard transmission rates comprise 2.5 Gbps as well as 5 Gbps.
The specification for 10 Gigabit-per-second (Gbps) Ethernet transmissions over twisted-pair cabling (10GBASE-T) is intended to enable 10 Gbps connections over twisted-pair cabling at distances of up to 182 feet for existing cabling, and at distances of up to 330 feet for new cabling, for example. To achieve full-duplex transmission at 10 Gbps over four-pair twisted-pair copper cabling, elaborate digital signal processing techniques are needed to remove or reduce the effects of severe frequency-dependent signal attenuation, signal reflections, near-end and far-end crosstalk between the four pairs, and external signals coupled into the four pairs either from adjacent transmission links or other external noise sources. New IEEE cabling specifications are being considered for 40 Gbps and 100 Gbps rates.
There may be instances where the data rate required for transmission in one direction may be much higher than the data rate required for transmission in the opposite direction, such as the delivery of interactive video from a central office to the consumer, for example. In this regard, the data rate for the transmission of video in one direction may be much higher than the data rate required for transmitting interactive commands in the opposite direction.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.